


The King's Tournament: Fighting for His Mate

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Charlie, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bobby, Beta Sam, King's Tournament, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Seven Trials, Singer Castiel, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Omegas are special and highly sought after. Only those of impeccable character can mate one. Whether that person is royal or not is of no concern.Every year King John holds a tournament for the eligible unmated alphas and betas of the land to fight for the hand of one of the honored Omegas who have come of age or decided they are ready to mate that year.Dean Winchester, Alpha Crown Prince of the Land. Next in line for the throne. Only one in the kingdom not allowed to choose his own Omega mate.What will be done when the Prince finds his True Mate? Will he fight for the right to claim the honored Omega in the tournament or will he resign to the fate his Father has chosen for him?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major fic. I really hope you enjoy it!

“Come here, my child,” his mother said softly. He moved quickly to her side. “My precious child, my eldest,” she whispered, shakily touching his cheek. “Listen carefully, my little prince. I won’t be in this world much longer. I’ve entrusted a letter to a dear friend and it’s to be given to you on your fifteenth birthday. Read it and do what you think is best, my son.” She took a quivering breath before continuing, “Promise me that you’ll always follow your heart and instincts, Dean.” Tears streamed down her face.

“I will, Mother. I promise,” he said softly as he placed his little hands on her face. “Please don’t cry Mother.”

He looked towards the door as he heard his father walk into the dimly lit room.

“I love you, Dean. Never forget that.” Turning her head, she kissed his hand.

“Come along son.”

Dean looked up at his father. John looked tired and sad, but had a small reassuring smile on his face.

“Your Lady Mother needs to get some rest now.” A maid picked up the young reluctant prince and carried him from the room.

That was the last time Prince Dean saw his Royal Mother.

  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
Today, this beautiful day of celebration, a happy and greatly renowned day throughout the kingdom, only made the heaviness on Dean’s heart all the more prevalent. It was the ten-year anniversary of his Lord Father and his second wife, Queen Katrina. Though Dean was happy his family had found solace after the passing of his Royal Mother, Queen Mary, it still pained him to be reminded. No matter how he was feeling before, this day always put a damper on everything.

“You doing okay Dean?” Sam asked softly as he approached him.

“I’m fine,” Dean replied, nonchalant and cleared his throat before looking at the book in his lap. It had been a favorite of his mother’s and carefully tucked within its pages lay his last letter from her. He’d had it for nearly two years and yet couldn’t bring himself to read it.

“Thinking about her again?” Sam asked, noticing the book.

“Yes. Can’t really help it though.” He looked up at the sky. “It’s not that I don’t love Queen Katrina. She’s been our mother longer than even Queen Mary. I mean she’s loved us like her own and even gave me a second brother.” He chuckled light heartedly.

“Then what upsets you about today?”

Dean fought not to scowl. He truly disliked these moments when they were baring emotions so openly like omegas.

“It always makes me think about the what ifs… What if she had lived and all that, Sam? The few memories I have of her always come back during these times. It makes me miss her.” Dean paused, fighting to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. “It’s gotten easier over the years, but it’s still a hard day for me. Loving both of them while feeling like I’m betraying the other by doing so.”

“Our Lady Mother would be happy that you love Lady Katrina and that she’s taken care of us both all these years like her own sons. I know how much you miss her... I wish I could have just one memory of my own with her. But you need to accept the fact that she’d want you to be happy and move on so you truly can be.” Sam got up, patting Dean on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts. Make sure you’re back at the castle by supper. Our Lord Father and Lady Katrina would be heartbroken if their eldest son, the future Crown Prince, wasn’t at the banquet.”

Dean stayed under the tree in silence, watching his beautiful black mare, Impala, grazing in the green pasture. The gentle breeze wrapped around him. It seemed to whisper

_' Open It’._

After having the letter in his possession for well over two years, he felt no more prepared than he did at fifteen when he received it. With his heart pounding, Dean opened his Lady Mother’s final correspondence with him.

It all blurred together as he quickly read through it, but a couple sentences jumped off the paper.

  
_Follow your heart_  
_Join the King’s Tournament._  
_Choose your own mate._    

 

His head swam. She couldn’t be serious! Defy his father? The King?! No one did. He whistled for Impala as he gathered his things. The proud mare happily trotted to her Prince. Dean quickly put his belongings into his saddle bag, mounted the horse, and headed towards home. He had questions only a certain Duke could answer.


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Prince Dean to decide what he should do. Defy his father or betray his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

He moved swiftly through the castle, avoiding everyone he could. Dean pushed open the door leading to a spacious sitting room. The Duke of Lawrence and Baron of Wendel looked up from the papers he’d been reading over. Seeing the Crown Prince, they both rose and bowed cordially.

“Good morning, my Lord. Is there something we may assist you with?” the Duke asked.

“I would confer with your Lordship on a matter of great importance. Alone, if you will,” Prince Dean said looking him in the eyes.

The Duke broke eye contact quickly and turned to the Baron. “My Lord Skyler, we shall resume this tomorrow morning if that is acceptable.”

“Of course. Until the ‘morrow.” He bowed his head in respect before turning to Prince Dean. “My Lord,” he said as he bowed, then walked to and proceeded to shut the door behind him.

“My Lord, how is it I can assist you this morning?” the Duke asked the Prince, eyeing him carefully.

Now that he was here, Dean felt the air leave the room and the energy from his body. He plopped himself into the newly unoccupied chair and tried to compose himself before he spoke. But no words came. Instead, he placed the letter on the table.

“Balls...” The Duke picked it up, noticing the broken seal. “About time you finally read it, you idjit.”

“I couldn’t bring myself to do it Bobby!” Prince Dean finally looked up at his cousin. “Opening it was like saying goodbye to her. It’s the last thing she left me.”

“So, I take it you have questions about it?”

“Yes. You wrote it for her and kept it safe for _years,_ Bobby. You’re the only one I can talk to about it.” He sighed, clicked his tongue, then asked, “Did she really mean it?”

Taking his seat, Duke Robert spoke softly, “Listen up, ya idjit. Your Queen Mother meant every word of that letter. The reason she wrote it was because she didn’t agree to the engagement of you and Princess Lisa Marie. She knew the reputation of their family was a violent one, with most of the spouses ending up dead once the first son is born. She didn’t want that for you, and personally neither do I, Dean.” His tone became very serious as he pushed on, “They say the Princess seems to be different than her family by all outward appearances, though our sources indicate that behind closed doors she’s just as bad as the rest of them.”

“Does my Lord Father know?”

“He’s been told, but he chooses to believe that the information is false. Your decision comes down to whether or not you’re willing to risk the wrath of your father. You fight in the tournament as your Royal Mother wished, or you marry the omega your father chose for you.” Duke Robert paused and shifted in his seat, meeting Dean’s eyes across the desk. “Your King Father might react badly to your being in the tournament, but at least you would have a mate of your choosing whom would honor you more than the Princess. Who knows. That person might actually want to be around your dumbass.” He smirked.

Silence engulfed the room with each man deep in their own thoughts. “I have time,” Dean said, “at least a year. Maybe more.”

“Don’t take too long son. If you want to do this, we’ll need a plan.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

A year and a half had passed with Dean being no closer to an answer. He was finishing his education shortly, thankfully right before the tournament began. The reputation of the Princess’ family hadn’t changed and although that alone should have made the decision easier, it just made it that much more difficult.

He’d talked to his brother, Prince Sam, about it. That, too, had just made it worse. Sam claimed there was no choice to be made, that Dean _had_ to do it. Sam didn’t want to lose his brother a couple years down the road because of an omega who was greedy and wanted the throne for herself.

Sam knew better than to push Dean, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hint at it every chance he got.

Dean needed to think alone in a quiet place. Taking the street through the village was out of the question -- too many people knew his face and mare.

“Sorry Baby, but you’re staying here today,” he said, lovingly stroking her muzzle. Dean placed a dark hood over his head and tightened the cloak around himself. Taking a route through a part of the village he rarely traveled made him hope he’d go unnoticed.

Only having walked a short distance into the village, Dean found himself stuck in place. The most beautiful voice he’d ever heard drifted on the breeze and he simply couldn’t help himself; he had to find who it belonged to!

Wandering through the many side streets for what felt like an eternity, Prince Dean finally found himself on a crowded street where many people were standing around listening to the heartfelt tune. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on the beautiful singer.

A tall, slender man stood atop a crate, his deep brown hair blowing in the gentle spring breeze. His aquamarine eyes had started to roam those around him, until they came to a stop directly on the Prince. Their eyes were locked as the wind shifted. On it was the light but distinct scent of honey, leather, and an unmarked omega. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the stranger. His song ended and the crowd cheered.

He signaled, and they slowly quieted down, thinking he was going to sing another beautiful song. But instead his gravelly voice rang out, “I shall finally join the King’s Tournament to find myself a mate.”

The crowd erupted into cheers. They quickly faded away as Dean excitedly turned and ran back towards the castle. He had plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you liked it by leaving me a comment ^_^


	3. The Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had never wanted a mate, that is until that moment. Now it was out of his hands.  
>    
>  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
>    
>  Prince Dean learns a well kept secret about his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^_^

The crowd cheered around Castiel after his announcement, but he only had eyes for the sexy alpha male at the edge. He’d smelt his intoxicating scent well before he’d spotted him in the crowd. It was like walking into his brother Uriel’s smithy and Gabriel’s bakery at the same time; leather and honey flooded his senses. Cas saw the beaming smile on the alpha’s face before he turned and ran back down the way he’d came. That smile made his heart nearly pound out of his chest.

_Fight for me, Alpha,_ Castiel thought to himself as he jumped off the crate.

“What happened to the independent omega we know and love?” a familiar voice chuckled.

Turning, he saw his eldest brothers, the twin betas of the family, Michael and Lucifer.

“I’m unsure myself. It just came out,” Castiel said, blushing as he tried to calm his racing heart. “I didn’t realize you were home,” he commented, changing the subject.

“We just arrived. Imagine our surprise at hearing our baby brother singing so beautifully here!” Lucifer said as he pulled Castiel into a warm embrace. “I’m happy for you, Cas. You won’t regret the decision to find a mate.”

“At least neither of us have. My lady Hannah is breathtaking and sweet as can be,” Michael added, giving Cas a quick embrace once Lucifer took a step back. Greetings out of the way, the three of them turned to start the walk home.

“Michael, we all know that your lady is a spitfire who makes you work for her love and affection. Not like my Lord Crowley who is as spirited as they come while always being affectionate in every way!” Lucifer said laughing.

“I can see you both still love competing with each other even after all these years.” Cas sighed. “Where are your mates anyways?”

“They wanted to visit their families just as we wanted to see ours. So, here we are,” Michael said.

“Well, I’m certainly happy you’re both home safe.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Dean had learned better than to barge into his cousin’s, the Duke’s, office. But this couldn’t wait. Walking in he was happy to see that Bobby was alone. “My Lord Robert, if I could get your assistance for the next couple hours I would be very gracious.”

“Of course, your Royal Highness,” Bobby replied, bowing.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Prince Dean barreled into his story. He spoke about hearing the voice, following it to where the unmarked omega had been singing, and finally how his scent had overwhelmed and filled Dean’s entire being. Nothing else had mattered.

“Bobby, he said he was joining the tournament. I know it’s crazy, and I don’t understand it myself, but I have to fight for him.”

The Duke sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Sit down son, there are some things I need to explain to you.”

Dean looked at him puzzled but quietly sat down, watching Bobby expectantly.

“You know the reason why I live here, why I can never go back to the lands where your mother and I were born. But the real reason is much more involved than what you’ve heard.” He poured them each a glass of wine from the flagon sitting on his desk. “When I was right around your age, I was married off to a noblewoman by the name of Lady Karen. I loved her,” he said softly, a small smile playing on his lips, “it took a little time, but I did. Two years after we were wed, she was due to give birth to our first child. Something went wrong during it.” He paused, swirling the wine in his glass but not taking a sip. “Both she and our child were lost in the process.”

“Bobby, you don’t have to…” Dean started quietly.

The Duke held up his hand. “Dean, this is hard for me but I’m getting to the point, I promise.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, both taking a sip of their wine. After a moment, Bobby cleared his throat and continued, “After their passing, I was… I was in a bad place. I didn’t want to go on living any longer. I had been playing the games of the royal courts for many years to support and protect our family, and it was starting to take a toll on me. Nothing was worth it anymore... I had given up.

“I was walking around the woods, making my way towards some cliffs I knew were close by, when a farmer rode by with his wagon and family. They didn’t stop. As they passed me, the most amazing scent of lilies and cherries blew around me. Then I saw the most beautiful woman staring at me from the back of the cart. She yelled at her father to stop, and I started walking towards them. I’m not sure why... but I just knew I had to be closer to her. Once I made it to the back of the cart, she had climbed off of it and was standing there, her brown hair blowing around her head as I reached out to touch her cheek.” A smile played across his face as he closed his eyes, the picture playing behind his eyes as if it had just happened. “She’s my true mate, son. The Lady Jody. Before I even touched her, I knew she was mine and no one else would ever have her.

“We were married that day at the church. My family didn’t approve of my marrying the daughter of a farmer... They didn’t believe me when I said she was my true mate. Because, of course, they don’t exist. Your mother, my cousin, was the only family member who would take us in. Your father has come to trust in me just as she did which is why he allows me to stay here after all these years.”

Their eyes met and Dean gasped as the meaning of the story sank in. “What are you saying, Bobby?”

“Dean,” his smile seemed sad but bright, “I think this omega is your true mate. Just being near him and scenting him made your heart beat out of your chest, you wanted to take him away and protect him from everything. You knew that he was yours.”

Dean found his head nodding to every statement of Bobby’s. “I need to be in that tournament, Bobby. You once said you would help me, I would hope the offer still stands.”

“Of course, it does son. I already have it planned.” The Duke smiled, leaning back in his chair and taking a deep sip of his wine. “I just need to send a few letters and get you some documents showing you’ve finished your education under a false name.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond just as the door swung open and Prince Sam barged in.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t expect anyone to be in here with your Lordship,” Sam said formally with a small bow. 

“It’s fine, your highness. Please come in.”

Sam quickly shut the door and took a seat next to his brother.

“Sam?” Dean said quizzically. “What’s on your mind?”

The younger Prince kept his eyes on his lap, his back hunched over and hands in his lap. “Our Lord Father has announced that I am to be mated to Princess Naomi of Asante.” Dean and Bobby shared a look of disbelief and Sam let out a shaky breath before he continued, “The reputation of her and her people… they’ll hate me and want me dead before I even set foot there.” The younger prince was shaking in fear at this news.

“Sam, calm down. We can figure something out,” Dean comforted, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Son, look at me,” Bobby firmly ordered. When Sam finally did as he was told, Bobby continued. “You’re going to be fine. Dean, Sam, though my original plan didn’t involve both of you entering the tournament, it can be easily adjusted. It’s the only way to secure the two of you with safe mates.”

“What?” Sam said looking between the two men.

“I asked him to help me. We were just discussing it as you came in.”

A calming breath helped to steady Sam. He sat up straight and looked to his cousin, a new determination on his face. “What do we need to do Bobby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for more chapters to come very soon ^_^


	4. The Competitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean must face the first of seven trials keeping him and his true mate apart

“You nervous, baby bro?” Gabriel asked as he threw his arms around Castiel’s neck, effectively pinning him to the chair.

“Gabriel, please control yourself and take your seat. You’re acting like a child!” Castiel scolded, pushing his arms off.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Gabe said, touching Castiel’s knee as he took his seat. “If he reacted to you the way you reacted to him? He’ll be here,” Gabriel whispered to him, trying to give his younger brother some comfort; Cas’ nerves were obviously shot as he’d been shaking like a leaf when Gabriel hugged him.

 _That damn alpha better be here,_ Gabriel thought to himself.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

The crowd roared as the competitors entered the stadium and Castiel frantically searched through the faces as they paraded past him.

Because of the sheer amount of applicants, there wasn’t enough room within the stadium for all five hundred competitors to enter at once. So, the first half were brought in to pay their respects to their king and the honored omegas. Castiel was on edge, but there was nothing anyone could do to ease his torture. His eyes tore through the group, disappointment nearly overwhelming.

Then, the second group entered in the same manner as the first. Castiel’s heart was ready to beat out of his chest. As they paid their respects to the two parties, Castiel knew _he_ was there. Despite being unable to see which one he was among the crowd, the Alpha was _there_ , the smell of leather and honey was so rich it told him all he needed to know.

The games were afoot. His Alpha was fighting for him.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

“Calm down, Levin,” Sam muttered to his brother. “You’re making me crazy.”

Dean’s pseudonym still felt wrong to his ears. Dean shot him a face that would’ve been scary if only Sam could see more than just his eyes.

“Shut it, Willem,” Dean hissed back. “You look like you’re ready to shit bricks as well. At least I look better than you.”

Truth be told, both boys were beyond nervous. The plan had gone well so far but there were six days of trials to get through after the first.

“Hey,” Sam said, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “you already know he’s in there. You told me as much, multiple times now. This part of the trials will be easy as pie for you. Fighting has always been your strong suit.”

That did help calm his nerves for all of two minutes until his name was called, signaling it was time for his first fight to take place. “Sir Levin of House Lindberg!”

Dean stepped into the arena donning the armor of a knight with his sword in hand. He found his eyes wandering to one omega in particular as he took his place in the center of the arena, only forcing himself to pay attention when he heard the name of his competitor. “Lord Richard of House Roman!”

Dean knew the reputation of the beta approaching him. How he’d been allowed to compete, Dean couldn’t comprehend, but this would certainly be as far as Lord Dick got this year.

“This fight is until one of you can no longer continue or a surrender is given,” The man looked between the two warriors. “Fight with honor and fight for family.” He took a big step back, eyeing both the competitors and then sweeping his attention over the eager crowd. “Gentlemen,” he called out in a booming voice, drawing up the anticipation throughout the arena, “you may commence!”

Their blades and shield met time after time, neither giving the other an opportunity to do any damage, seemingly evenly matched. There was sweat beading at Dean’s temple, rolling down the dip of his back, and Prince Dean was half wondering if it would come down to who tired first until he saw his chance. He parried quickly, successfully striking Lord Dick atop the head just so, sending his helmet skittering across the arena and throwing off his balance. Moving quickly, Dean placed his blade at the Adam’s apple of his opponent as his knees came to rest in the dirt.

“Surrender!” Dean growled as he placed his foot on Dick’s chest and pushed his blade ever closer to slicing his throat open.

“Doesn’t seem I have a choice, Sir,” Dick said with a grim frown upon his face. “I surrender!” he yelled reluctantly.

“The victor, Sir Levin of House Lindberg!” was called out as the crowd erupted into cheers. The two men separated with the defeated exiting to the west and the victor to the east to prepare to compete again the next morning.

Dean stood near the door, patiently waiting for his little brother to join him in their first victor’s circle. Finally, hearing Prince Sam’s alias had Dean intently watching through the arena tunnel. Sir Stephen of House Windam seemed to be a good first opponent for Sam. They sparred longer than most others had thus far. It finally came to an end when Sam had gotten behind him, lodging the blade against his throat, and Sir Stephen surrendered.

“The victor, Sir Willem of House Lindberg!” was heard minutes before Sam walked through the tunnel.

“Good job,” Dean congratulated, smacking Sam on the shoulder.

“You weren’t too bad yourself.” Sam laughed as they walked towards their tent. Helmets on, but swords at rest. “Let’s get some food and rest. Tomorrow’s going to be much harder.”

“Every day after today’s goin’ to get harder, big man,” an unfamiliar voice chuckled just before they entered their tent. An alpha male of muscular build and medium height approached them. “Ya know, once ya are off the field yer helmets can come off, don’t cha?”

Dean shrugged. “Doesn’t matter,” he removed it, adjusting the scarf on his head from where it had fallen into his eyes, “either way our handsome faces are still covered up.”

“Ah, I see you two are from the House of Lindberg,” he said smiling at them. “I heard ya’ll would be wearing the scarfs, but seeing is always believing I guess.” His accented voice flowed easily in the conversation. “I’m Sir Benjamin of House Olsson, but friends call me Benny.”

The elder Prince decided he liked the burly man. “I’m Sir Levin and this is my brother, Sir Williem. You can call us Lev and Will.”

“Nice to meet the two of you,” Benny said. “I’m sure we’ll become fast friends in the days to come. But for now, I need some chow and my bed.” He waved as he walked off. “Night ya’ll”

“Good night Benny. It’s nice meeting you,” Sam said in his well-spoken manor.

As soon as Dean sealed the tent off for the night, both were shedding the scarves.

“These things suck!” Prince Dean hissed quietly as he threw it aside. “If we didn’t have to wear them, I sure as hell wouldn’t be.”

“Agreed. But we both know what’s at stake and why we have to wear them.” The pair kept their voices low and topics carefully general. They were in their tent, but anyone could be right outside listening to what they were saying. “One challenge and two hundred fifty competitors down,” Sam said, falling onto his sleeping roll.

“Only two hundred forty-eight left between me and him,” Dean said wistfully.

“What, I’m not considered competition in your mind?” Sam chuckled.

“Nah, you don’t count, bitch.” Dean blew out the candle as he laid down to rest.

“Just wait, jerk. You’ll regret that statement.”


	5. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam meet some new friends during their completing of the trials.

       It was the middle of the second day of the King’s tournament, and every time a fight ended, Castiel held his breath waiting to hear  _ his _ name ring out. He had no doubt in his mind that Sir Levin would succeed in winning his second battle, but he was concerned that the Knight would be injured this time. They had already witnessed many competitors seriously injured, with some of the victors barely able to walk out of the stadium. He feared that, or worse, for his true mate.

There it was.  _ His True Mate.  _ He hadn’t dared to think it, but the more time passed, the more he believed that Knight Levin was his true mate.

“Oh, look there’s tall, muscular, and mysterious!” Gabriel laughed as he snacked on a cinnamon roll. Castiel was enjoying the fight of a Sir Willem of House Lindberg, a knight who served side by side with  _ his  _ knight. “I wouldn’t mind that good Sir sweeping me off my feet,” Gabriel whispered to Castiel.

“You’ve said that about six betas and two alphas so far, Gabriel. Please try to control yourself. It’s still too early in the competition to pick someone as your mate.”

“Says the omega who only has eyes for one alpha,” Gabriel chirped back, wiggling his eyebrows. Their banter continued until an hour later when Castiel finally heard the name he’d been waiting for all day. It rang like a bell as his alpha walked into the arena. Castiel could tell the knight was searching for someone as he walked to the center to meet his competition. When green met blue, Cas couldn’t breathe. He sat there, completely entranced by the man, until the knight’s attention was torn away to his competitor.

“Lady Rene of House Immanuel!” A tall, well-built alpha female strutted into the arena. “The fight is until one of you can no longer continue or a surrender is given.” The man looked between the two. “Fight with honor and fight for family.”

       After stepping away from the pair he called out, “Alphas, you may commence.”

The female started to circle Levin, looking for her chance to strike. Over and over the two clashed and separated, hitting each other hard enough to bruise while trying to throw the other off their game. Castiel watched in utter shock as the Lady Rene struck Levin hard enough to throw him to the ground. Before he could rise, she was on him, striking him across his armored back as he attempted to roll away. 

       Castiel felt light headed from lack of oxygen.  _ His  _ knight was being beaten. But he couldn’t take his eyes away from the scene before him. He didn’t realize it, but at some point he’d taken Gabriel’s hand in his. The movements of his brother’s finger rubbing circles on the back of his hand was soothing and reminded him to breathe at last.

Again, her blade made contact with Sir Levin’s back, eliciting a shout from the knight. Castiel felt tears stinging his eyes. It had felt as if she had struck him that time. The next blow struck on the backs of his legs as he somersaulted backwards, landing in a crouch. Castiel exhaled shakily as Levin pounced, effectively taking the female to the ground. He’d pinned her, knees holding down her arms and ankles hooked inside her thighs, the heavy metal of his armored boots and angle he kept her hips widened, making her movement impossible. He was too heavy for her to throw off and then, he pulled a small dagger, pointing it directly between her eyes.

“I-I surrender,” Knight Rene called out, voice breathless. Levin rolled off and reached back, offering her a hand up. The noise of the crowd faded away. Cas saw  _ his  _ knight pull the Lady to her feet. She leaned in close to his covered ear then walked to the west tunnel.

“He’s amazing,” Cas whispered, completely entranced by the alpha male watching him again. Though it was probably painful for him, Levin bowed slightly to the omega. No one could be sure which omega within the four or five, but Cas knew. His heart beat wildly as he watched Levin walk out of the stadium. 

He knew he’d see him tomorrow. The end of the tournament couldn’t come soon enough.

  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“Ya know how to handle yerself very well in combat, Lev.” Dean saw Benny relaxing on a bench while he himself was limping through the tunnel. “I can see why yer Lord had ya’ll cover your faces. Most of his men are talentedly skilled.”

“Thanks for the compliment Benny.” Dean moved over to sit on the bench, wondering where Sam had run off to. “Have you seen my brother?”

“Will? Yeah, he said he was hungry after waiting for yer ass for so long. He was goin’ to grab something to eat and come back.”

Dean grunted as he finally sat down. The muscles throughout his body hadn’t felt so sore in years. “Well, that little bitch of a brother better bring me something to eat, too. I’m starved and won’t be going far the rest of the day. She beat me pretty well out there.”

“That she did brotha,” Benny said, clapping Dean on the shoulder, his musical laughter filling the room. “But ya won in the end, so that’s all that matters.”

       A peaceful silence settled between the two men as the Prince attempted to get rid of the incredible soreness that had settled into his back and legs where he’d been struck.

       “What did the lady say to ya when ya helped her up?”

Dean was taken aback. He didn’t expect the knight to be so forward as to ask such a question. “She just wished me luck in the rest of the tournament.”

       It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. She’d really said that she knew who he was and that she wished him luck. Knight Rene had used the words, ‘Your Royal Highness’ when whispering to Dean.

Benny didn’t look convinced in the least. “Well, that was nice of her.” He slapped Dean on his back. “Now, what do ya say we get ya outta here, Lev, so ya can get that armor off sooner rather than later.” 

       Though Dean would have rather waited for Sammy to get back, he knew that Benny was right.

“You have a point there, Benny.” Dean stood up stiffly and started towards the exit. “Let’s get outta here.”

Benny’s laughter rang out as he quickly caught up to the limping Prince. “Yer one of those stubborn alphas, aren’t ya Lev.”

“Now what would give you that idea Benny?” Dean felt a smile come to his covered face.

“The fact that no matter how much I hit yer sore back, ya say nothing brotha.” He laughed even harder when he saw the look of irritated shock cross Dean’s face.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been smacking me the whole time even though you knew it was painful for me?” Dean couldn’t believe his ears or how easily the two of them were getting along. If anyone else would have done that even once, he would’ve bit their head off without warning.

“I thought it’d be funny to see how many times I could poke the bear before he attacked me for it.” Benny continued to laugh as they entered Dean’s tent. “But after hitting ya three times, I could tell ya weren’t goin say nothin to me.”

The two alpha males burst into a chorus of laughter as Dean unceremoniously pulled his armor off piece by piece. “Hey Benny, I noticed you’ve been calling me brother.”

Benny’s laughter trickled off as he said, “Ya noticed that huh? That’s a bit of a habit on my part. I can tell when someone is a kindred spirit, so I tend to put familial titles on them. If ya don’t like it, I can stop it Lev.”

Dean found the hidden smile still plastered to his face. “Nah, Benny. It’s fine with me. I actually feel like the two of us are going to get along just fine these next couple days.” 

       Benny smiled his agreement and turned at the rustle of the tent opening. Sam entered the tent with a petite redhead following behind him. “And where the hell have you been, little brother?” Dean laughed at Benny’s chuckling across the tent.

Sam, confused, looked between the two alpha males. “Have you two been drinking in the short time I was away grabbing food?” 

Dean’s eyes came to rest on the two baskets of food in Sam’s hands. “Oh, thank goodness!” Dean said, taking a seat to pull off the rest of the offending metal. “I was thinking I was going to have to eat Benny here I was getting so hungry.”

The mentioned alpha snorted. “I’m all muscle brotha, good luck taking a bite outta me.”

Sam just rolled his eyes at the two idiots before him. But it was a relief to see Dean had made a friend outside the family. 

       “Ahem,” the woman cleared her throat.

“I’m so sorry!” Sam said as all eyes turned towards her. “Lev, Benny, this is Lady Charlene of House Bradbury. She and I met while I was coming back.”

“Hey guys, nice to meet you. Call me Charlie. My formal name is so boring,” the alpha female said in a sassy tone of voice.

“Very nice to meet ya, Charlie,” Benny replied with a slight dip of his head. “It’s not every day I meet an alpha female”

“Yeah, yeah, keep going big boy and this alpha female will kick your ass to the moon.” She smirked at Benny as she took a seat at the only table. Sam joined her to set out the food they’d brought.

       Dean whistled, “Man, I like you Charlie. You’ve got some fire.” He patted Sam on the shoulder as he took a seat. “Glad to see you’re making some friends out here, little brother.” Dean shoved some food under the scarf into his mouth. They were too easily recognizable to even attempt revealing their faces to their new friends.

“Ya know... if ya took those scarves off here I wouldn’t say anything.” Benny laughed as he watched Dean struggle to get his next bite in.

“Yeah boys, live a little. Ignore your Lord’s order for a couple minutes while you’re inside your tent.” Charlie joined in on Benny’s laughter. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean answered smoothly, “We would but we’re under strict orders not to do so in front of anyone not serving our Lord.” He looked from one to the other. “I hope you both understand. Maybe later in the week after things get more relaxed we can, but not right now.”

“Understood,” Charlie said as she ate some grapes. “If I ordered my knights to do something, I would expect them to follow through on it. So, I’m happy to see others follow their Lords orders.” 

       It finally clicked where Dean remembered Charlie from. His family had attended the funeral of her Lady mother six years prior and he’d spoken to her briefly before the family departed.

“Well, my Lady,” Benny said mockingly, “I hope you aren’t hurting your reputation amongst your people by being seen with us humble knights.”

“As a matter of fact, I think it probably is helping me connect with them. Sometimes I feel disconnected because I live in my castle while they are out here defending our people and the crown.” 

       Dean understood all too well. Most of the knights who served the crown kept their distance from him because of who he was. He wanted to know those who protected his people, and yet they wouldn’t allow him to due to him being the Crown Prince.

“Yeah, not like his Royal Highness King John.” Benny laughed. “If not for the Lords informing him, I doubt he even knows what his men are doing.”

“But those Princes of his...” Charlie said with a shine to her eyes. “They seem to care more than King John ever has. I met the Crown Prince one-time, years ago at my Lady Mother’s funeral.” She bowed her head in silence for a moment before continuing, “Crown Prince Dean was the only one from the Royal family who actually spoke to me like I was a person. His words helped me move on and determine what I was going to do next.” She motioned to the room around her. “And here I am, doing what is right. I’m finding my little bit of happiness and a sexy omega lady to join me in my castle.”

“You seem to have all your ducks in a row,” Dean said, picking up his glass. “Here’s to new friends and success in the days to come.”

“Here here!” Benny, Sam, and Charlie joyously rang out, tapping their glasses together before all taking a long drink.

       The rest of the day melted away quickly. Dean forgot about his sore body as he enjoyed the company of his new friends.


	6. The Token

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel plans to stake his claim on the alpha. While the boys talk to their new friends about who they really are.

Castiel knew that the next five days of the tournament would be held in a different fashion. Strength and combat had been complete, and now the alphas and betas would be tested intellectually by the scholars of the land individually. At the end of each day, the competitors would all gather in the stadium with the spectors and omegas in the stands, all awaiting their fate. Those who failed their tests would be announced and told to exit to the west for their journey was at an end. 

       As the evening of the third day grew closer, Castiel’s nerves, as well as his excitement, increased. He knew  _ his _ alpha would be among the crowd of knights, Lords, and Ladies and Castiel dreaded hearing his name spoken aloud. It thankfully didn’t happen. 

       That evening, he saw the wandering eyes of the other omegas move through the thinning crowd of alphas and betas. He’d seen some give tokens of good luck to the ones they favored. More than once the offer had been made to Sir Levin by many different omegas near Castiel as he entered, and it occurred to Cas that he needed to put a mark on the knight so others would know where Sir Levin stood.

       So, as the competitors were leaving the stadium, Castiel leaned over the banister and held out a brooch to his true mate. “Please accept this token of good luck and affection from me, Sir.” He felt his face start to burn as a blush crept across his cheeks.

       “I would be honored to wear your token,” Sir Levin said, reaching out to take it. As their hands briefly brushed against one another, an electric shock traveled through their bodies. “Please tell me your name, honored omega, so I may know for whom I am competing for.” 

       Castiel was completely entranced by the man’s green eyes that smiled at him. “I’m Castiel, my good Sir.” Cas watched those eyes light up even more as his name rang through the air.

       “Castiel.” He shivered as the alpha reverently said his name. “I will continue to fight with honor for you, my angel.” Sir Levin winked at him as he turned to leave. It was clear to all that the omega and alpha had eyes for no one else but each other. 

       For the fourth, fifth, and sixth evenings, Castiel remained restless. The uncertainty of the competition drove him crazy until every evening, without fail, he was comforted by the scent of leather, apples, honey, and those evergreen eyes watching him while the names of those who failed were read.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

The days seemed to blur together from one to the next. Every day the group went their separate ways to compete and ended back together in the tent of the undercover Princes. Their last night was no exception, but tonight, the two Princes decided they were going to tell their new friends who they really were.

After being pronounced victors in their sixth challenge, Charlie and Benny went to get food for the group while the other two walked in silence towards their tent. Both of the Princes were stuck in their own heads. Dean’s mind was still raving from scenting  _ his _ mate, the silver and sapphire intricate brooch proudly presented on his tunic. Only one obstacle stood between him and the honored omega and Dean was ready for it all to be done with.

“You two look so gloomy in here.” Charlie laughed as she walked into the tent.

“Nah, just thinking is all,” Sam said, moving towards the table holding the obnoxiously oversized gingerbread heart the omega, Gabriel, had given him.

“Awww, look at him Benny! He’s totally smitten with Gabriel’s token!” Charlie cracked up, poking Benny in the ribs.

“Hey now, little lady,” Benny chuckled, “I remember ya gushing over the Lady Gilda’s token not a day ago. Let the kid have his moment.” He smiled at Sam. “What are ya gon’ do with it brotha?”

“I think it would be best to eat it while it’s still fresh.” Sam laughed awkwardly setting it on a plate off to the side.

Benny nodded his agreement at Sam, then looked across the tent. “Hey Lev,” Benny said, trying to get Dean’s attention, “you look like yer ready to kill a man, brotha. Come sit and relax with us before ya do.”

“Good, cause it’s your ugly mug I’ll be killing, Benny.” Dean chuckled coming closer to the group. “Actually... there’s something my brother and I wanted to talk to you about,” Dean said lowering his voice.

The pair picked up on the seriousness in Dean’s voice, Charlie taking the seat beside Sam and looking between the two brothers. “What is it brotha?” Benny asked leaning in, voice just as soft. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other before the elder finally spoke. “We haven’t been completely… forth coming with you two about who we are.”

“Go on...” Charlie said in her calming voice

“My name isn’t Levin,” Dean said as he lifted the scarf from his face. “I don’t serve Lord Lindberg.” 

       Shock crossed Benny and Charlie’s faces when they got a good look at Dean. 

        “I recognize you,” Charlie said softly. “If you’re who I think you are... then that must make you,” she pointed at Sam, “the middle one.”

Sam removed his scarf as Dean continued in an even softer voice than before, “I’m the Crown Prince Dean, and this is my younger brother, Prince Sam.”

“But yer both promised!” Benny said, jumping out of his seat. “Neither of you should be competing.”

“You don’t understand, Benny.” Dean put his hands up in a quieting motion. “The omega Castiel is my true mate.” 

This seemed to catch both of his friends off guard. Across from him, Sam nodded his support and silently urged his brother on. 

       “Please,” Dean said, gesturing to the vacant chair. “We’re promised, yes,” he continued as Benny took his seat once again, “but the deal can be broken since we have yet to meet our betrothed.” Dean was visibly shaking, knowing what he was about to reveal hadn’t ever been shared with the public before. Rumors, perhaps, but never confirmed. “Both of the omegas Sam and I are betrothed to come from families of high reput in the public eye, while in the Royal courts they each are undesirable and downright dangerous. In order to protect ourselves, our lives, and our family line, we chose to disobey our Lord Father to come here to compete with the aid of a few close friends.”

“Like Lord Ash of Lindberg?” Benny questioned

“Yes.”

“This explains so much!” Charlie breathed out, her eyes wide and shining as she glanced between them.

“We wanted to tell you today so that tomorrow, when we claim our mates and our true identities are revealed, you as our new friends aren’t shocked or feel betrayed,” Sam finally spoke up. “We also hope this doesn’t change anything between us. You two are the only people who have gotten close to us without knowing who we are. Despite our identities not being what you were told, Dean and I are still the same people you’ve become friends with.”

Silence engulfed the room. 

       “Well, this night has certainly gone a different way than I thought it would.” Benny laughed heartily, running a hand through his hair and looking over to meet Sam’s eyes, then Dean’s. “But that isn’t necessarily a bad thing. I’m very happy ya told us.” He looked at Charlie who nodded. “Though no more secrets from now on, brothas. This won’t change the dynamics of our little group in the least. We all know Lady Charlie is the true alpha head of our round table and will beat ya down if ya keep any more secrets from us.” 

       Smiles and laughter spread over every face as food started making its way around the table. Dean felt so much relief over this, he couldn’t express it in words. Meeting his brother’s eyes, he knew Sam understood. His family was nearly complete.


	7. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final trial is at hand. Dean can only hope to finish it in time to claim his mate before his luck runs out.

The seventh trial was the most important one of them all, yet there was no way to prepare someone for it.

The competitors gathered outside The Mazes Five and the announcer called out for all to hear him. “The rules are simple. You have one and half hours to find your way through The Maze. The only items you will be able to take with you are the clothes on your back, a torch, a flint and steel. If you haven’t emerged by the end of your allotted time, a guardian will be sent in to locate you.” He paused as a bucket was handed to him. “I will draw the names of the first five competitors. Those chosen will proceed to the tunnel corresponding to the when their name is drawn.” 

       Dean swore you could’ve heard a pin drop as the beta pulled five papers from the bucket, a collective breath being held between them all.

“Sir Dennis of house Carlston, Knight Adriana of house Prauss, Lord Oliver of house Hartford, Lord Lucas of house Nauntic, and Sir Benjamin of House Olsson. All named, please step forward.”

Benny looked at his friends. “Here goes nothin.”

“Good luck brother,” Dean said

“See ya’ll on the other side.” Benny chuckled as he walked away from the group.

“Competitors to the entrance of your tunnel!” The lit torches and other items were handed to each of the five. “You will have ninety minutes to find your way through The Maze, no longer, and the faster you finish, the higher you rank in regard to selecting an honored omega mate. When the flock of birds fly from the stadium, it’s time for you to begin.”

       The first group of competitors shifted nervously before their entrances, eyes darting through the parts of the maze they could see and up above the stadium. Minutes later the birds were seen flying free. When Dean looked back down, Benny and the others were disappearing into their tunnels.

       “Nothing to do but wait for our turn.” Charlie took a seat under a tree making herself comfortable.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

       Dean was trying to be patient, but that had never been his strong suit. His blood was hot and pulsing. Castiel was  _ right there, w _ aiting for him. Yet, here he was sitting under a tree for his turn to go into The Maze. All day he’d been sitting there beneath the stupid tree. Of course, with his luck he would be one of the last groups to compete. He had no clue how everyone else had done, and honestly he couldn’t think about them. All that mattered was the obstacle in front of him.

       Torch in hand  and finally his turn, he entered The Maze. Darkness quickly surrounded him on all sides as he started walking; the light from his small torch barely lit up anything. He figured since this was all about wits, he would keep his right hand running on one wall all the way through. A quarter of a mile into the maze, doubt started to form and he wondered if his current plan would take too long. He racked his brain for other options. Nothing came to mind, so he started running, making sure to keep his hand placed on the wall.

       He felt like he was running in circles for an eternity until the Prince lost his footing, falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and losing his torch, the flame ebbed out in the dirt, in the meantime. He scrambled to find it on the ground but stopped as he realized there were small amounts of light shining from the plants growing on the walls around him. 

       Dean left the torch wherever it had fallen. This was how he was going to find his way out.

       The glowing plants had to lead to the exit! Why else would they be sparse and growing in a single lined fashion on one side of the wall? The plants weren’t wild, they were deliberate. Not knowing how much time he had left, Dean continued running through the tunnels, turning from one to another till he was dripping with sweat. The scarf on his head didn’t help and only made him feel more suffocated than normal.

       When he saw the very dim, white light, so different from the eerie green of the plants, Dean almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The ending was within his grasp! A burst of energy filled him as he sprinted towards the tunnel’s opening. He burst through the exit, and found himself in a small chamber filled with torches on all sides and one guardian sitting on a bench, waiting for him. Dean watched the man stop the running of the portioned hourglass by placing the wooden block in place. The sand in the bowl beneath it, he picked up and carried with him as he stood and moved towards the other side of the room.

       The man finally spoke to Dean. “Come with me. It’s time for you to greet the other victors.” 

       Dean saw how much sand was left in his glass as he walked passed it. He was shocked to see that he indeed had had very little time left. But what mattered most was that he had finished! Now all that counted was where he placed among the victors. Since there were only fifty omegas who were apart of the competition that meant only the top fifty would have the possibility of leaving with a mate. Weaving through tunnel after tunnel they walked until they finally came to an area Dean recognized. “Please enter the arena and greet the masses.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

           Castiel was nervous beyond belief. He had yet to see Sir Levin appear as a victor. No one within the crowds was told who had failed, only those who succeeded, so Castiel had no way of knowing if his alpha had failed or if he was still waiting to start. When the last group started their trial, Cas just wanted this to be at an end.

           An eternity passed between the start of the race and the final victors’ arriving. Sir Levin stepped into the arena, followed by the roar of the crowd. 

           “There’s your alpha!” Gabriel whispered in his ear.

           “Yes,” Cas breathed out, relief and excitement nearly overwhelming him. “There he is!” 

           He saw his token proudly pinned to the alpha’s chest and their eyes met from across the stadium. Sir Levin’s seemed to whisper,  _ soon you’ll be mine _ , sending a shiver down Castiel’s spine.

           The stadium fell into silence at the signal of their King. “Today is the day you have all been working towards. Each of you has succeeded in the seven trials and now will come to choose which honored omega will be your mate. Those who finished their final trial with faster times will be the first to pick whom they wish to be mated. If the omega agrees to it, then by the rules of old the two shall become a pair forever bonded together.” 

           The crowd erupted into a joyous cheer. A guardian approached King John, kneeling before him with the list of victors in order of placement. The crowd slowly grew silent again, holding their breaths. 

           “I have the list of placements in hand. One at a time shall be called forth. That competitor will step forward onto the platform, approach the Honored of their choosing, and extend their hand. If the Omega agrees, they shall take the offered hand. If not, the Omega will turn their head away from the one in front of them.”

           “We both know to whom we want to be mated,” Gabriel joked. Castiel could tell his brother was trying to help him relax, but nothing would help him at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the way to a writers heart and soul. Please tell me if I'm doing a good job or not ^_^


	8. The Princes

           “Our first victor is Lady Charlene of House Bradbury!” his Lord Father called out. Dean watched Charlie’s face light up as she made her way quickly through the crowd and up onto the platform. Their small group all knew who she was choosing. When she stopped in front of the Honored Gilda, Dean knew that they’d be happy together. The Lady Gilda was a sweet Omega and they’d been friends before Dean had presented as an Alpha. He was thrilled for Charlie when the two walked off hand in hand into the stands while the crowd cheered.

           Dean could see his brother shaking beside him. “Hey bitch, calm down,” he chuckled, nudging Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sure you finished well before anyone else,” he whispered to Sam as a couple more names were called out.

           “Sir Willem of House Lindberg!” 

           Dean watched his brother’s eyes light up as he went to the stage.

           “Hello Gabriel, I loved your token. I’ve never had such a sweet treat before. I’ll be a fat beta if you become my chosen mate,” Sam spoke loudly for all to hear, with his hand midair in front of the omega.

           “Yes, you giant of a man!” Gabriel laughed, grabbing Sam’s hand. “Though I do hope you plan to show your sexy face to me eventually, mate.” 

           Dean watched amused as the Honored’s eyebrows danced mischievously.

           With bated breath, Dean was transfixed, watching as his brother removed the scarf. A collective gasp rang through the crowd as the people realized who had just claimed the omega. King John stood from his seat of honor and Dean saw the flash of disappointment and anger that momentarily came to his face before quickly replaced by a terse smile. 

           “It appears our kingdom has a new Prince in its midst.” He motioned towards the pair “Prince Samuel, my son, I do hope you and your new mate will be happy together.”

           The crowd cheered at his words, friendly and full of hope, but Dean could hear the edge of anger in them, one his father hid well. If he weren’t the Crown Prince, if he hadn’t been subject to the King’s anger many times in his youth, he, too, would’ve been fooled. Sam, for his part, held his head high and smiled for the crowd.

           “Thank you, Father,” Sam said reaching for Gabriel’s hand. The crowd started cheering as the two walked towards their seats.

           “If they reacted that way to him,” Benny said leaning towards Dean, “imagine how they’ll react to you, brotha.” He chuckled at his own joke, but Dean couldn’t. He was worried about the way his father would react to finding him up there with Castiel. His middle son was one thing, the Crown Prince was another.

           Time passed quickly as victor after victor claimed their mates. “Sir Benjamin of House Olsson,” King John called out. The tension Dean had seen slowly gather in Benny’s body was released at that instant. With the thinning crowd around them, he easily made his way to the beautiful omega Andrea. If he said anything, it was lost to Dean.

           His heart was pounding in his ears as he waited for the next name to be called. “Sir Levin of house Lindberg.” Dean was so happy he felt as if he flew to the stage.

           He waited until the crowd had quieted down before declaring, “Castiel, I’ve known since I heard your music on the wind that we were true mates.” He extended his shaking hand towards his mate, his one and only.

           “Yes,” Castiel breathed as he placed Dean’s hand between both of his. The crowd was eerily silent at the mentioning of true mates. Dean removed his scarf with one hand, not wanting to separate from Castiel for a single moment. As he worked to reveal his face he spoke once again, “I will rule the kingdom with you by my side, Castiel.” Dean watched confusion cross Cas’ beautiful face before realization took its place.

           “Crown Prince Dean Winchester,” His Lord Father said calmly. But Dean knew better “You cannot mate the omega for you are already promised to another.”

           “My Lord Father,” Dean called out, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s, “I never officially met Princess Lisa Marie which means by the Laws of Old that I am not bound to her.            When I first heard Castiel singing in the square in an upper part of town, I felt as if I wasn’t in control of myself. But Father,” Dean paused and glanced back at the King, squeezing Castiel’s hands, “when I saw him standing there and his scent came to me on the breeze, I knew we were true mates.” He addressed the crowd, “There was not a doubt in my mind. When I heard him boldly announce he was to become an honored, I had to compete for his hand. Nothing was going to stop us from being together. My Lord Father, I beg of you to accept my mate Castiel. I would rather die than be separated from him.”

           Dean saw a small smile spread across his father’s face. “My son, though I am not happy you felt you could not speak to me about this, I feel that as your King what you have done is treasonous and would result in your banishment.” 

           Dean flinched as his Father paused, Cas rubbed circles into the back of Dean’s hand trying to reassure and calm the alpha.

           “But,” King John continued, “as your father, I feel so overjoyed that you trusted your instincts in such an important manner as this. I welcome your mate and his family with open arms into our own.”

           The crowd erupted into loud, joyous cheers at their King’s declaration. Dean and Cas took their place next to Sam and Gabriel and the two omegas embraced before the brothers could say a word. 

           “You better take damn good care of my baby bro or I’ll be kicking your alpha ass back to the stone age,” Gabriel said pointedly looking at Dean.

           “Gabriel!” Castiel blushed, taking his seat next to Dean.

           “So, looks like we’re gonna be one big happy family,” Dean whispered, brushing his lips against Cas’ ear. “My younger brother mating your elder brother.” The shiver down Cas’ body sent a jolt through Dean’s. “I can’t wait to mark you as mine, Cas. This last week, seeing and scenting you every day, has been the worst kind of torture.”

           “I agree, your highness.” He sighed pushing closer to Dean

           “Cas,” Dean said, putting a finger under his chin forcing him to look up. “Call me your Lord Husband in public but when it’s just us, call me Dean.”

           The blush grew hotter and spread across his entire face. “Okay Dean,” he whispered so only the alpha could hear. The ceremony ended soon after all omegas having been            paired with a suitable mate.

           Benny and Charlie nodded at the brothers as they left the arena, heading to their homes so they could be alone with their new mates in the most intimate way.

           “Boys,” their father said standing in the room alone. “I’m so disappointed in your actions here today. You put me in a position that could’ve compromised how the people see and respect us all.” John looked at the two omegas, one at a time. The King appeared to be thinking, but both Princes held their ground, heads held high and eyes on their father. Finally, John sighed. “But what’s done is done.” He and Dean locked eyes. “I take it you’ll want to be alone with your mate?”

           “Yes Sir,” Dean answered

           King John nodded. “Take your mate to our northern castle. Come back when you’re able.” To Sam he said, “Go to the eastern one.” 

           He motioned for his sons to exit the room, the two couples wasting no time heading towards the door. 

           “You boys are so much like your Lady Mother. She’d be proud of the men you’ve become.”

           With only a slight hesitation in their steps at their father’s soft parting, they left without turning back, almost too stunned for words. Their horses were waiting for them to set off on their journeys. They would need to ride through the night and well into the morning, but Dean and Cas would do it together.


	9. The Family

“My Prince,” Castiel said, lovingly kissing and scenting Dean’s neck. “My Alpha,”

“Omega,” Dean chuckled as he rolled onto his side pulling Cas against him. “How are you still awake?” After three rounds of the two of them making love and knotting like wild animals Dean was surprised Cas wasn’t fast asleep. Which is what he wanted more than anything at the moment.  


           “Why would I be?” Cas questioned, pushing closer into the warm embrace of his mate. “There are so many other things I’d rather do than sleep while on my honeymoon.” Dean felt Cas’ hand trail down his chest, only ending when the warmth embraced his cock.

           “Cas” Dean growled, flipping them over so he was on top of the Omega. Effectively pinning him to the bed. “You keep that up and we won’t be leaving this room today.”

           “Who says I want to” the omega chuckled leaning up to press a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips “After a week of being teased by your scent I don’t want to share you, my true mate, with anyone at the moment.” The slow movements of Castiel’s hips against Dean had his blood boiling in his veins. Who was he to say no to his beautiful needy mate.

“Your wish is my command” Dean said, stripping them of their underwear. Neither of them would be leaving the room anytime soon.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Two years later**

 

“That’ll be all today. We shall resume the peace talks first thing in the morning.” King John said, as the group started to disband, “Son,” He called to Dean, “Walk with me a moment,” It was uncommon of his father to want to talk to him in private. The first few minutes passed in silence between the father and son as they walked towards the royal gardens. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to speak about with you Dean.” The nervous energy radiating off his father was something he hadn’t felt in many years. Not since his father had married and mated Queen Katrina.

“Yes father?” Dean said softly, trying to ease the nerves of the older alpha.

“Things are going to be changing for you soon my son.” King John stopped walking and turned to Dean. A warm hand fell onto his shoulder as John continued, “You taking fate into your own hands and choosing your own mate was something that changed the way the people see you…That I see you. Son, I’m proud of you. I also want to issue a word of caution. From a father to his son.” The words seemed to stick in the man’s throat as he tried to continue, “In the months to come be yourself. Be the man you want to be, and everything will work out the way it should.” Dean knew his father was fighting for the right words. To convey the emotions that the King had for him was something he never did.

“I understand Father,” He gasped, shocked as John pulled Dean into a tight hug,

“I love you Son,” The king said before releasing Dean and walking away. He stood there unsure of what had just happened.

           Shaking it off Dean headed deeper into the garden following the heady attractive scent of his mate that was out of place. Soon enough he spotted the omega sleeping under his favorite tree. A book left open across his ever-growing abdomen. Dean’s heart fluttered as he carefully lifted his very pregnant mate into his arms. “You’re supposed to be on bed rest,” Dean chuckled as he carried the still sleeping Castiel back towards the castle. “What am I ever going to do with you?” He sighed lovingly as he buried his nose into Castiel’s neck. The scent of the omega as well as their unborn pups surrounded him. Speaking to the pups Dean said full of emotions, “I love you both and can’t wait to meet you little ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this fic by leaving me a comment ^_^ I'd love to know.


End file.
